Flawless Plan
by WenderPan
Summary: Harry discovered that he was a Horcrux, accepted an Unbreakable Oath to be Voldemort's property, stopped intefering with the war and learned to (or at least tried to) master the art of manipulation from the Heir of Slytherin himself. Harry/Voldemort. Mostly for fun. A little bit romantic - in a weird way, perhaps.
1. Prologue

A/N: So... this is my first fic here. I have been wandering around a little bit, reading quite a lot Harry/Voldemort fics (anonymusly though, too lazy to register haha. Gonna fix that now since i've finally got an username). As I was saying, this idea just came up to me. So i guess there's no guarantee where this story will go. Right now i only have a vague idea about the main theme and general plot. So, uh, wish me luck please.

Also, I'm new around here. So please don't hesitate to point out if there is anything that's not really fit. I will really appreciate that xD.

Prologue

_Voldemort tilted his head to one side, like a curious child._

_ "I wonder," he whispered, "what's going on in that pretty little head of yours… what plans have you left for those lame creatures inside the castle…"_

_A sudden fear gripped Harry's heart. He snapped his eyes shut, but it was too late. Against his will, his mind replayed the earlier events, the memories he had seen in the Pensieve…_

_ Using every last bit of his self-control, Harry pushed Voldemort out of his head. But the Dark Lord had seen enough._

_ "So… that's it, then?" A cruel smile slowly formed on Voldemort's lips. "How ironically… All those years, Dumbledore had worked that hard to protect one of _my _treasures?"_

_ Green eyes stared into red ones. He had failed… failed Dumbledore, failed Snape, failed everyone he loved, failed all his friends who had sacrified their lives for him… _

_ Voldemort didn't need Legilimency to see the confirmation he wanted in Harry's eyes. Harry glimpsed the wild triumph flashed in those snake-like eyes for a split second before Voldemort's wand moved. Then his world was pitch-black._


	2. First Attempt

A/N: The prologue didn't really say anything, so I think I should post the first chapter right away. Please tell me what you think, because right now i'm writing this just for fun and have no real plan whether to go with it till the end or not. I will try to work out a schedule, though. Weekly perhaps, because my chapters tend to be rather short.

Chapter 1

Harry awakened to a sudden stab of pain. His scar was throbbing angrily. Without further thinking, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to wander into Voldemort's mind.

His vision was dimmed with blood-thirsty red, blurred with almost unendurable anger. He was at Hogwarts. Inside the castle, it seemed. A figure stood before him, clutching something long and shining. Neville. The sword of Gryffindor. And at his feet… Something long and dark-colored. Nagini. A headless Nagini. Dead, certainly.

Harry tried to take in the situation. There was a crowd… People gathered into two discintive groups. He was in the front line of the battle at Hogwarts.

He felt the curse formed inside Voldemort's mind. The Dark Lord was almost crazy with anger. His wand was pointing at Neville…

"No!" Harry shouted inside his head, trying all he might to reach out and prevent the magic from bursting out of Voldemort's wand. "Stop! Neville!". Suprisingly, he felt Voldemort's hesitation.

"Potter? Get out of my head!" The man growled and Harry winced at the deafening sound as well as the force of Voldemort's power trying to push him out. But the boy-who-lived held on with all he was worth. He didn't know why he was able to pull back Voldemort's power… But as he could, nothing could stop him from doing all he might to protect his friends.

However, Harry knew that he would not be able to put up with this for long. He searched his mind frantically for a plan. Sometimes he _really_ wished he had had Hermione's brain…

His eyes – _their_ eyes – fell on Nagini's dead body. Voldemort's anger swelled up again, but at the same time, Harry suddenly got hold of an insanely impossible idea…

_"Tom Riddle, listen!" _Harry tried his best to sound aggressive enough to catch Voldemort's attention. _"Stop the attack _now_, or I will kill myself"._

_ "So _what, _Potter?" _Voldemort hissed back. Harry vaguely realised the weird hissing sound. Was he speaking _Parseltongue_? It must had something to do with his seeing Nagini's body… Well, no time for that now.

_"Nagini's dead." _Putting as much venom to his voice as he could, Harry felt a tiny twitch of satisfaction as Voldemort growled. _"I am the only Horcrux you've got now. You're at a battlefield. I kill myself. The others will finish you."_

Voldemort's high-pitched laughter rang in his ears._"What a naïve plan, Potter! Who will be able to defeat Lord Voldemort? Which pathetic executioner do you have in mind, may I ask?"_

_ "There is _always_ a chance, Riddle." _Harry tried his best to keep his voice calm and confident. _"Furthermore, you have reached your limit. Your soul is shattered. Unstable. What will happen if you try to make more Horcruxes?" _Harry felt Voldemort tensed at the mention of his precious treasures. He swallowed. This was his only chance. There was no time to linger between choices now…

_"End the battle, Riddle. Retreat _now_ and I… I will never try to hurt myself, or run away from you. Promise. But no more death. No more damage to my friends." _He can felt Voldemort's mind weighing the options... Trying hard not to start regreting his choice, Harry prayed dearly that this would work. He could not take any risk, Harry told himself. Enough people had died because of him…

_"I can stop your pathetic excuse of a rebellion here once and for all, Potter… Clear all the risk now, take care of your potential attempts at suicide later. Isn't that tempting?"_

Harry's heart skipped a beat. He could barely keep his voice from shaking. He _had _to do this. He must persuade Voldemort. For the first time in his life, Harry wished his Slytherin part would not fail him.

_"But you can't stop me from trying. Every plan has its flaws, Riddle. How can you make sure that nothing will happen to me? But if you leave my friends alone… I will make sure of that myself. I… I'm willing to make an Unbreakable Oath. Only if you come to me _right now_. Make it quick, Tom, before I change my mind."_

Harry felt something stirred in Voldemort when he said the name Tom. Irritation, no doubt. But Harry dearly wished that the use of Voldemort's old name would be able to distract the Dark Lord enough…

Voldemort seemed to have caught something in the corner of his eye. Suddenly his mind was filled with determination. _"Very well, Potter. Wait for me."_ True to his word, Voldemort started to shout orders at his Death Eaters, telling them to retreat.

It was only then did Harry notice what Voldemort had seen. More people to his side! House-elves, Hogsmeade residents, students' relatives… Even the centaurs had decided to join the battle! Harry couldn't help but groaned as he came back to his own mind. They had had a chance to win. If only he could really kill himself _right now…_

His first attempt at manipulation was going nowhere.

A/N: Poor Harry. Guess he has a long way to go before he can really stand up to Voldemort haha. By the way, if anyone's wondering about Harry's whereabout and the like, wait till the next chapter xD


	3. The Oath P1

A/N: Hi, I'm back : ) Wow, I must say that it's really great, posting a story then receiving all those emails about you guys following and favourite it. I even got 3 reviews! I'm really thrilled. You know, first time sharing a fic and all that.

blue10101: Well, this chapter is a little bit longer : ) I'm kind of used to writing in short scenes though : (

Anyway, which one would you quys prefer, short chapters with regular update or longer chapters but the updating will be slower? It would be more unpreditable too, because I would have to finish a full stage of the story each time. Well, the good news is, I have the outline written down now, so I will not be likely to drop this xD

Chapter 2

Harry was bored out of his mind.

For a second, he considered peeking at Voldemort's mind again, then decided against it as the Dark Lord's threats was still ringing in his ears.

Instead, Harry took another look at his current _accommodation_, or more precisely, his prison. All he had were a simple bed, a wooden table and a chair. The room was dark, as it had neither windows nor doors. Harry glared at the only source of light currently hovering around his body. The enchanted sphere was casting lumious silver light across the room, barely enough for Harry to walk around without trippling over anything. Not that there were many things to tripple over. Besides, this damned sphere would not let Harry do that even if he wanted to. He was not Voldemort's caged pet, for Merlin's sake! The magical ball reminded him way too much of Nagini, and the last time he saw that snake, she was not in a very good condition.

Much to Harry's distaste, the image of a headless Nagini brought forth the memory of his latest deal with Voldemort - something he would really like to forget. The same went with the disastrous events following that particular memory, by the way.

Fine, he had not taken the Unbreakable Oath yet. Not intentionally, even though he would be more than grateful if he could take back his earlier promise. There were many reasons, none of which Harry was comfortable with being reminded of. However, perhaps it was a fair price to pay, considering Voldemort's reaction through all of that…

* * *

Harry had been examining his surrounding when Voldemort came back from the battle. He was coming to the conclusion that, as Voldemort's one and only Horcrux, he deserved far more better than this, when three figure Apparated at the middle of the room. Harry turned around sharply, his eyes on the two Death Eaters. Dolohov and Bellatrix Lestrange. A sudden wave of anger rose in his chest at the sight of Sirius' murderer.

"Easy, Potter," Voldemort spoke first, as if sensed Harry's feelings. Perhaps he really could. Harry had noticed the increasing power of their bond. It might have something to do with the fact that both of them were fully aware of the bond's characteristics now.

Ignoring red eyes that were fixing on him, Harry glared at the dark-haired woman. Bellatrix curled her lips in a cruel smirk, obviously about to say something when a wave of Voldemort's hand stopped her unspoken hostility.

"Let's get this done quickly, Potter. You know the rules, so – "

"No I don't!" Harry said without looking at Voldemort. His eyes were still glaring daggers towards Bellatrix.

"_What, _Potter? And stop – "

"I don't know the rules, Riddle. I have never done this before". Harry answered, not sparing Voldemort a glance. Bellatrix was sneering at him now.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, Harry Potter!"Voldemort practically growled.

Sending Bellatrix one last look that promised death – as if his Avada Kedavra-colored eyes could really shot a killing curse – Harry finally paid Voldemort some attention. Had he not been so disturbed by the sheer sight of the woman, Harry must have smirked. What a tiny threat the Dark Lord was to him now. He knew too well that _dear Voldie _couldn't kill him. However, Harry decided that he should not push the man too far. He could do very well without one Cruciatus or two, thank you very much.

"I told you, I don't know the specific rituals. But I will not accept Lestrange as a witness," Harry said with finality. "By the way," he continued, cutting Voldemort off as the Dark Lord was about to say something, perhaps an objection, "I don't have a wand, a situation that I believe you must have kindly made sure of".

That topic certainly drowned anything Voldemort planned to say about Bellatrix. "You were using Draco's wand," the snake-like eyes narrowed dangerously.

Harry nodded calmly. "Mine was broken." He had nothing to lose now. Why should he hide a tiny detail? Voldemort might have guessed it ages ago anyway. Reaching to his magical pouch, he realised that it was no longer there. "Where's my pouch?", Harry demanded.

"Is your wand in there?" Voldemort asked thoughtfully.

"It is, and no one but me can take it out." Harry said, starting to feel impatient. "Give it back to me".

"Not now," Voldemort dismissed Harry's request with a careless gesture. He seemed to have something else in mind.

Voldemort flicked his wand. A book as well as quill and parchment appeared on the table. "Your task, Potter. _Try_ to learn the spell properly. I will come back later."

Harry's temper flared. "I will not follow your order, Tom Riddle!"

"Don't call me _that_," Voldemort sneered. "You will do as I say, and that's settled. Besides…" Something glittered in his red eyes. Harry was unnerved by both what he saw in those eyes and what he felt through their bond.

Voldemort raised his wand. Harry felt an involuntary twitch of fear, which he pushed aside immediately. A moment later, he realized the wand was pointing at the ground under his feet. As Voldemort whispered something under his breath, a bright circle slowly formed itself around the spot where Harry was standing, about three feet in diameter. It growed into a glittering silver sphere that covered Harry's personal space completely. His eyes wide, Harry felt the floor softened under his feet. The same thing happened with the table when he reached out for support. Too late, he realized that the magic Voldemort performed would make anything inside the sphere softened like feather-stuffed cushions.

A satisfied smile formed on Voldemort's mouth. "Behave, Potter," he warned before Disaparating with his two followers.

"Wait, you – " Harry staggered forwards. His feet sank into the floor every step he took. Falling flat on his stomach, Harry closed his eyes as he groaned inwardly. He didn't even bother to sit up. It felt as if he was lying on stuffed pillows anyway. It had started so well… He had thought at least he could stand his ground.

It was not until then did Harry realized he hadn't even said a word about his current accommodation, which he had been planning to talk about just a second before Voldemort's arrival.

* * *

The following day – or several hours later, he couldn't know precisely – Harry was sitting beside his table, feeling frustrated to no end. He could not even pace around to ease his nerves, for he was hardly able to walk without stumbling over. He was so bored that even taking a look at Voldemort's book seemed to be a good idea. However, as Harry had just found out, the lumious light from the sphere was not enough for him to make out any word.

It was then that Harry came up with another idea. It was _his_ fault that I have to do this after all, he thought as he closed his eyes and reach out to Voldemort's mind.

"Hey, Riddle," he whispered.

"What the… _Potter_!" Harry felt a tiny bit of satisfaction at Voldemort's startled voice.

"I can't read."

"Is that book way over the limit of your Gryffindor brain – or is it the lack of that particular organ, may I ask?" Voldemort drawled.

"It's not _that_! I didn't mean… You didn't leave me any proper light source to read!".

There was no reply. Harry was starting to lose his patience when the sphere's lumious silver light slowly focused on a spot a little bit above his head. He could read easily now.

"Hey that's better. Thanks, Voldie." For a second Harry thought he heard a feral growl, likely from somewhere far away. Dismissing it with a nonchalant shrug, Harry started to skim the text.

"What! Are you serious? I didn't know there is _that _much to learn about a single spell".

"That book only covers the main ideas, Potter. And the spell you're talking about is an Oath, an Unbreakable Oath to be precise. It's about making _deals_. Not to mention that problem of a painful death if you dare to break it".

"I see. In a short version, _Slytherin._" Even _death_ seemed to be a minor problem to the Dark Lord when it came to making deals, Harry smirked inwardly. However, he decided against pointing that out. "By the way, I didn't know you could talk _civilizedly_ for that long, Tom".

"Shut up, you brainless Gryffindor".

Deciding that he had stretched the Dark Lord's temper enough, Harry followed that piece of advice and continued to read in silence. However, a small problem came up when he started to feel tired. He didn't know how to put out the light.

"Err… Voldie?"

"Tom?"

Silence.

"Hey, Riddle, answer me!"

Then he was suddenly dumped out of Voldemort's mind. _Occlumency_.

Lying on his bed _and _ being unable to close his eyes, Harry decided that Lord Voldemort _did _have plenty of nasty tricks to play when the man wanted to.

A/N: Guess the Oath will have to wait till next chapter : ) By the way, we haven't reached the first scene of this chapter (i.e the present) yet, as Harry was still recalling eariler events. I intended to finish it in one chapter, but there are just too many things that can happen before Harry take the Oath! Yes I'm still considering what will happen next and what will not, so does anyone have any idea? xD


End file.
